Battlestar Prometheus
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: 25 years after the end of the first Cylon war, the crew Battlestar Prometheus and other survivors of a Nuclear Holocaust of their home worlds must fight to survive as they search for a new home called Earth. Semi-based on the 2003 Battlestar Galactica Series with characters from X-Men.
1. Firebringer

_This is another one of my crossover stories, while it is more based on Battlestar Galactica than the X-Men, I have taken some liberties with the way I have decided to portray characters from X-Men and the Galactica universe._

_Do not expect it to completely follow the formula of the re-imagined series, there will be surprises along the way._

_Well, lets hope that it'll go well, wish me luck._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Battlestar Galactica._

**00000**

**000000000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**ALL THIS HAS HAPPEND**

**000000000**

**00000**

_Over 30 years ago, the humans of the 12 Colonies of Kobol developed a new machine called a Cylon. Built to help humans in battle among other things, the Cylons originally saw action during the minor conflict that rose between humans and mutants, but towards the end of the so-called Mutant War, the Cylons rose up against both humans and mutants._

_Following the initial uprising, the president of the colonies on Caprica called for a ceasefire with the Mutants, they had a mutual enemy in the Cylons now. And so began the Cylon War, a war that would ravage the colonies, and as such the colonial fleet launched 12 massive ships called Battlestars, a mixture of a battleship and a carrier, these massive ships could go toe to toe with anything the Cylons threw at them. By the end of the war, these Battlestars and their crews would become the stuff of legend, ships like the _Pandora, Theseus, or Prometheus.

_The _Prometheus_, Gods its been that long now since I first served on her, my first assignment, a rookie Viper pilot from Libran just out of the academy, and there I was on the front lines, a Mutant no less, but the others didn't mind. But I saw my first combat on board the _Prometheus_, and for 10 years I fought the Cylons. Then, the call was made, the Armistace between the colonies and the Cylons had been signed, the Gods must have been smiling on us._

_After the Armistace, I tried piecing my life back together, got married even, had a kid, but the call to the Colonial Fleet brought me back. I later was given command of a Battlestar, but I've made sacrifices, my husband left me, my daughter barely talks to me anymore... and after the last incident, I'm lucky to still be in command, ironically of my old ship the _Prometheus_._

_Now the old girl's being turned into a Museum, and, to be honest, I'm not sure what is left for me in the Colonial Fleet..._

_Who am I? I am Commander Anna Marie Minerva, Commanding Officer of the Battlestar Prometheus._

**00000**

Ever since the end of the Cylon War, the 12 Colonies of Kobol sent a representative out to meet with a Cylon representative at the Armistace line to keep relations good. However, since the end of the war 25 years prior, the Cylons had never sent a representative to the station, in fact no one had heard from them since the Armistace was signed.

Major Robert Parker had been assigned to the Armistace Station in order to meet with the Cylon representative if they came. He takes a seat at the desk, taking out the files on the Cylons from the war, looking them over just in case the Cylons arrived, but it was unlikely they would, he'd remain for another hour before returning to Caprica.

That's when he hears an airlock opening, then two hulking machines that look vaguely humanoid with a crest on their heads and a black bar with a red sensor moving back and forth steps into view. Parker nearly falls out of his chair, while the machine was different, the only thing it could be was a Cylon. As he starts to get up, they are joined by a third individual, only this one isn't a machine, its a woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a revealing white top and long pants, she looks at Parker, who's jaw drops.

"Are you alive?" The strange woman says.

"Y-yes," he stutters, watching as the woman saunters up to him, sitting down on the table in front of him. "Yes, I am."

"Prove it," the woman says, leaning forward, and kissing Parker on the lips as the two Cylons look on passively, she breaks the kiss after a moment. "It has begun."

Outside, two massive ships are near the station, one launches a missile coliding with it, and destroying the station. The Cylon invasion of the colonies had begun.

_**"All this has happened before, and all this will happen again."**_

**00000**

**000000000**

**BATTLESTAR**

**PROMETHEUS**

**000000000**

**AN X-MEN/BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

**CROSSOVER FANFICTION BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**000000000**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**FIREBRINGER**

**000000000**

**00000**

The Battlestar _Prometheus_ was a large ship, its enormous bulk with the two drive pods on either end made some wonder how it and its sister ships had ever survived the war, but the original Battlestars had been the model for all the others. The _Prometheus_ was getting old however, having seen its fair share of action, the Colonial Fleet had made the decision to retire the old ship, and turn it into a Museum, which was why it was busy on this particular day.

"The _Prometheus_ was built to fight in an age where the enemy could use a ship's systems against them," James Maddrox, a young man with short brown hair, wearing a neatly pressed suit says, leading a group through the corridors of the _Prometheus_. "The original 12 Battlestars, one for each colony, where designed originally for combat in the Mutant War, but following the Cylon uprising, the need for more powerful ships became apparent. So, to combat this new threat, they looked backward, so you'll see things that by today's standards may seem archaic, like phones with cords, or computers that aren't networked..."

The tour group goes past a woman in her 50's with short greying auburn hair and white bangs, wearing the blue uniform of a Colonial Fleet Commander. She's going through a series of notecards, she's making sure that everything is ready for the decomissioning ceremony. Commander Anna Marie Minerva was the commanding officer of the _Prometheus_, she had also been a Viper pilot assigned to it back during the Cylon war, and even after her career, she wasn't sure if there was anything left for her.

"Commander Minerva," a young man with short brown says, coming up next to her, wearing a grey shirt and black muscle shirt over it with military issue pants, his eyes covered by a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses. Scott Summers was one of the Viper pilots on the _Prometheus_, part of it pained her a little, she had known his brother through her daughter. "Is everything all right, Commander?"

"As well as can be expected, Captain," Marie says. "Hard to believe they're retiring this old ship."

"No argument here, Commander," Scott says. "This ship is supposed to be a Battlestar, not a museum."

"Agreed," Marie says, barely looking at the man.

"Talk to you later, ma'am," Scott says, continuing on his way down the hall.

Marie looks up from her notecards finally, shaking her head as another tour group enters nearby. _This is getting rediculous..._ she thinks to herself. And the worst was still to come, the President of the colonies was sending a member of his cabinet to the ceremony, the Secretary of Mutant Affairs, who she was familiar with from before the war.

**00000**

_"If you're just now joining us from the Pyramid Game on Gemmenon, welcome to 20 Questions,"_ a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a pantsuit says on a screen. _"Today, I have the pleasure of talking with Dr. Robert Kelly, one of the foremost computer programming experts in the colonies, welcome Doctor."_

"Its good to be here, Trisha," Dr. Robert Kelly, a man with short brown and grey hair, wearing glasses and a casual outfit. He was sitting in a house on the outskirts of Caprica City on Caprica. "And I want to thank you for this opportunity to discuss something that is important to both myself, and the future of our colonies."

_"Yes, Dr. Kelly, I understand that you are starting to push again for research into artificial intelligence," _Trisha says on the screen, which was transmitting with Robert's image all over the colonies. _"Are you sure that's a wise decision after the Cylon war?"_

"We cannot allow the mistakes of the past to cloud our vision of the future," Robert says. "Yes, mistakes where made when the Cylons where made, but we have a chance to correct those mistakes. The continued research into computer systems will give us an opportunity to recognize the mistakes made in the original creations, and we will..."

As Robert continues, a woman physically identical to the one who had been on the Armistice Station walks through the door. She smiles a little to herself, watching him talk, moving past him, making him pause briefly in his discussion when she gives him a seductive smile, throwing the scientist off his game a moment before he turns back to the TV.

A few minutes later, the interview ends, and Robert follows the woman into the bedroom.

**00000**

"_Prometheus_, this is Renegade, requesting permission to dock," a young woman says, she's seated in the cockpit of a Viper, a fighter developed for use on a Battlestar.

_"Roger Renegade, you are clear for hands-on approach,"_ comes the answer on the other end.

_"Prometheus,_ did you say hands on?" Renegade asks, blinking a little, hands on wasn't standard on a Battlestar.

_"Affirmative,"_ is the answer. Renegade just sighs, and pulls her Viper into the port landing bay that was coming up on her.

**00000**

As the Viper is pulled into the hangar deck, the pilot climbs out, removing her helmet letting her long auburn hair and white bangs flow out. "What's going on, is your landing computer malfunctioning? I had to go in hands on," she asks, looking at the chief, a young man with dark hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Its all hands on here," Chief Roberto DaCosta tries to explain, it was difficult for new arrivals to the _Prometheus,_ he doesn't look at her right away. "Commander Minerva's orders."

"That figures," Alicia Minerva, Anna Marie's daughter says. "Always has to make sure everything is the way it was back in the war."

"Well, she is the CO," Roberto says, finally looking up at her, he does a double take. "Oh, ma'am, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Don't worry Chief, I'm here to lead the flyby, not to bust your ass," Alicia says with a chuckle, heading out of the hangar bay. _Not that I'm gonna like it..._ she thinks.

Ever since her father died, Alicia and her mother had kept their distance from each other. However, someone at fleet command had decided that it would be good for the ship's image if the daughter of the CO lead the fly-by. Renegade, she actually had to laugh a little at that, she had recieved that nickname at the academy, and it had stuck, but sometimes it reminded her a little too much of just who her mother was.

**00000**

The CIC was the heart of a Battlestar, situated in the interior of the ship's bow, the _Prometheus_ had a larger CIC than modern Battlestars because of its need for more staff. Anna Marie is at the center of the room, examining the DRADIS screen, while her XO, a rough looking man with black hair, wearing a loose colonial uniform is talking.

"Well, everything is going as planned so far, Commander," Colonel Logan Howlette reports. "The guests have arrived, and the representative of the Colonial government will be coming to inspect the CIC shortly."

"Just what we needed, a civilian to come and inspect the nerve center of the ship," the tactical officer a man with dark hair and skin says, shaking his head.

"Lieutenant Forge, you will kindly keep your opinions to yourself," Marie says, shaking her head. "If Fleet Command wants us to play tour guide for a bunch of civies, we'll do it... even if we don't like it."

"And this is the CIC, the nerve center of the _Prometheus_," James Maddrox says, leading the tour group into the CIC. "Its size relative to that of newer Battlestars is because of the lack of networking between the ship's systems requiring a larger crew than say the _Avalon_ or the _Erebus_."

_Well, its showtime at the zoo_... Marie thinks to herself, stepping forward. "I'm Commander Anna Marie Minerva, welcome aboard the Battlestar _Prometheus_."

That's when she meets eyes with the repreesentative of the Colonial Government, he was older than she is by a few years, bald with kind eyes that look at her, wearing a suit, and seated in a hover chair.

"Secretary Xavier," Marie says.

"Hello Commander," Xavier says. "Or, should I call you Rogue?"

**00000**

Back on Caprica City, this time in the central area of the city, Robert Kelly and the blonde woman from before are making their way through the area in front of the defense ministry.

"You know, you're the only woman I've ever met outside of the lab that really understands what I'm talking about," Robert says to the blonde woman. "The advent of AI was the single greatest development of the last half century, but because of one mistake, they won't even let me work on it."

"Now, now Robert, we can't all change the worlds you know," the blonde woman laughs. "The work you're doing for the Ministry of Defense is still very promising."

"Yes, but its not enough, its never enough really," Robert says. "I could do so much more, but these Admirals and Politicians, they drive me crazy."

"Don't worry, you will have your day," the blonde woman says. "Someday soon, your actions will impact the inhabitants of all the 12 Colonies."

"I really hope so," Robert says, getting a slight smirk out of the woman that he misses. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I should get to, meet up for supper later?"

"Of course, I have something of my own I need to deal with," the blonde woman says, waving Robert off, she turns, smiling a little at the person behind her. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

**00000**

Back on the _Prometheus_, Anna Marie has managed to break away from the tour guide job long enough to check with the crew on the hangar deck.

"Commander, its good to see you," Roberto says as he walks with Marie down the hangar deck.

"You said you had something to show me, Chief?" Marie asks, looking at Roberto curiously.

"Ah yes, we where looking through some old fleet records, and we found this, Commander," Roberto says, taking out a wrapped present and handing it to Marie. She opens it, and can't help but smile, it was a picture of her and her husband, a handsome man with a charming smile, along with a younger Alicia, the picture had been taken 20 years ago when she re-entered the fleet, they meet up with the rest of the deck crew, who is standing by an old Viper Mk. II.

"Is someone looking for a promotion?" Marie laughs, she hadn't seen this picture in forever.

"That would be Aquila, ma'am, Roberto says, nodding to a young woman with brown hair, who smiles at Marie. "And that's not all, if the Commander would direct her attention to the Viper."

"Cute," Marie says, looking at the nameplate on the Viper that says Anna Marie "Rogue" Minerva, then her eyes fall on the registry on the tail. "You're kidding... where'd you get this old thing?"

"Nebula-Gulf-Three-Eight-Niner," Amara Aquila says. "Your old Viper."

"We where, you know, thinking it could be used in the ceremony," another member of the deck gang says.

"Sounds perfect," Marie nods, going over the old fighter, it brought back a lot of memories.

_"Will Commander Minerva please report to the conference room for a meeting with the press,"_ comes the announcement over the ship's intercom.

"Duty calls," Marie sighs, she hated dealing with the press, it figured, she could face down a Cylon Basestar, but the Press made her nervous.

**00000**

"Commander, I'm glad I caught up with you," Xavier says, Marie was walking down one of the corridors of the _Prometheus_, and Xavier had met up with her, Marie didn't seem interested in talking to him though. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Mr. Secretary," Marie says, rolling her eyes. "Considering the fact that last time I saw you, we didn't part on good terms, I'm not exactly thrilled to have you on my ship."

"We had just gotten out of the war, and you signed up with the Colonial Fleet," Xavier says. "I'll admit I was out of line, but a lot of Mutants considered you and the others traitors, I was looking out for your best interest."

"My best interest? With the Cylons attacking the colonies, people had to step up to defend our homes!" Marie says.

This was an old argument, prior to the Cylon War the Mutants and Humans had been at war with each other, and the Colonial Fleet had fought Xavier's group the X-Men on several occasions, which Marie had been part of back when she was known as Rogue. Following the Cylon uprising, the Colonial Fleet had opened up enrollment to Mutants, and Marie had been one of the first to enroll after the Cylons attacked her home colony of Libran. However a lot of Mutants still where angry at the Colonial Fleet for the Mutant War at that time, and Marie had faced opposition from both sides while attending the War College. Even today when Mutants where accepted on planets like Caprica, there where still some colonies that harbored animosity towards their Mutant neighbors.

"Commander, Marie, you where one of my best students," Xavier says. "You could have stayed with us, there was still a lot that could be done for you."

"Mr. Secretary, with all due respect, you did nothing to really help any of us, I didn't even get control of my powers until after I joined the Fleet," Marie snaps. "Sure, lets all try and live in harmony with the Humans, great plan, a shame it took a frakin war with the Cylons to make it work!"

"Marie..." Xavier starts to say, then gets cut off again.

"Look, Xavier, I'm going to put on a happy face and make it look like I'm having a good time, but lets get something clear," Marie says. "After you leave the _Prometheus_, I want you to have nothing more to do with my life or my family."

"If that's what you want, very well," Xavier sighs, and they continue the rest of the walk in silence.

**00000**

Back on Caprica, grunts and moans can be heard in a darkened room, before the light suddenly turns on. The blonde woman from before is seated in a chair, watching Robert and another woman in an extremely compromising position.

"Get out..." The blonde woman hisses.

"Who are you?" The woman asks, covering herself with a blanket.

"I said... GET OUT!" The blonde shouts, as the woman grabs her clothes, getting out of there quickly. "Robert..."

"Look, I can explain," Robert tries to say.

"It doesn't matter now," the blonde woman says with a strange smile. "Now get your pants on, there is something I want to tell you."

Dr. Robert Kelly struggles to get dressed as the blonde woman walks out, something about this didn't sit right with him.

**00000**

"Commander Minerva, can we get another shot of you with the Secretary?" One of the photographers asks, Marie rolls her eyes publicity shots, this was going to get on her nerves, but she doesn't complain.

_At least early retirement would get me away from this crazy life,_ Marie thinks to herself, the truth was that a lot of people at Fleet Command where pushing for her to take early retirement, and she had to admit she was considering it. _Now, there's only one thing left to worry about._

As if on cue, the door to the conference room opens, and Alicia walks in, wearing her dress uniform. Her eyes meet Marie's, and the mother and daughter exchange a moment of silence before James interrupts it.

"Perfect, perfect, Lieutenant, could you come stand with the Commander?" He asks, motioning for Alicia to come forward, she reluctantly comes around the table and stands next to Marie. "Commander, put an arm around your daughter."

"You're kidding," Marie says, James gets a look from both the women.

"Come on, it'll make a great shot for the news," James says, and Marie puts an arm around Alicia as the reporters take the pictures. After a few minutes, they file out, leaving Marie and Alicia alone.

"Look, Alicia..." Marie says. "I know, its been hard since your father left..."

"That's an understatement," Alicia says.

"With the _Prometheus _being retired, my career is pretty much over," Marie says. "I was thinking, we could try to spend more time together."

"Mom, Dad might have walked out on us, but at least he was there up until then," Alicia snaps. "Your career doesn't have to come before your family you know!"

"If you don't like it, why'd you become a pilot?" Marie says, she had to admit that never made any sense to her, that leaves Alicia quiet. "Alicia, please, just think about it."

"I'll, think about it," Alicia says, and walks out.

**00000**

"As you are all aware, this will be a standard ceremonial flyby to commemorate the decomissioning of the _Prometheus_," the CAG says. "The squadron will be lead by Lieutenant Alicia Minerva as previously stated."

The pilots all look at Alicia, who tries to sink into her chair, she didn't like being singled out like this.

"The lieutenant is on loan to us from the _Avalon_ until the end of the ceremony," the CAG continues. "And Lieutenant, you will be piloting the Viper flown by your mother during the Cylon war."

"Well, that's just great," Alicia mutters.

"All right, you all have your orders," the CAG says. "Launch is in 30."

The pilots shuffle out of the ready room to get ready, Alicia starts to head out when Scott meets up with her. "Hello Alicia, its been awhile," he says, getting a slight smile out of the young woman.

"Scott, its good to see you again," Alicia says. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Alicia, its all right, that wasn't your fault," Scott says reassuringly as they start down the hallway. "So, they have you leading the formation, huh?"

"Yeah, someone at Fleet Command decided it would be cute if the daughter of the Commander lead the flyover," Alicia says. "So, they send me off the _Avalon_ until the ceremony is over."

"You're sure they weren't just trying to get you out of their hair for a few hours?" Scott chuckles, getting a slug from Alicia. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, totally," Alicia laughs, then looks down. "I'm, not sure about all this, my mother and I, you know..."

"Alicia, you're going to have to put this all past you one day, you can't be mad at your mother forever," Scott says, getting a slight sigh out of Alicia.

"Yeah, I know," Alicia says.

"You're lucky you still have your mother," Scott says, looking down at his feet, Alicia looks sad, Scott had lost his parents when he was younger, Alicia places a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Scott," she says. "I'm sorry about this really, I know it hasn't been easy for you."

"Its okay, Alicia, it really is, you don't have to worry about it," Scott says. "Come on, lets get to the hangar deck."

**00000**

The Starboard Launch Bay had been converted into a mixture of a Gift Shop and a large conference area. This was where the decomissioning ceremony was taking place, after several speeches about the _Prometheus_ had been given, it was finally time for Marie to take the podium.

"And now, we will hear from the last commanding officer of the Battlestar _Prometheus_, Commander Anna Marie Minerva," James says, the onlookers clap as Marie takes the podium.

"Thank you," Marie says, shuffling through her notecards, she starts to speak. "The Cylon War is long over, but we cannot forget the reasons why we fought, the price paid for victory..." she says, then pauses a moment, then sets the notecards down. "Sometimes that price is too high, we fought for the survival of our civilization, but we never asked if ours was a civilization worth surviving."

The crowd looks at Marie, wondering what she was talking about. Up in space, Alicia and the other Viper pilots are listening on the wireless.

"We've all made sacrifices, too many sacrifices for our own sake, and those actions reflect not only on us, but also on our legacy. The Cylons where our responsibility, Humans and Mutants, we the citizens of these twelve colonies decided to play God, to create life. We had become the modern Prometheus, we sought to create something more than ourselves, and that turned against us. You cannot play God, and then wash your hands of your creation, sooner or later, you cannot hide from your mistakes. I hope that the day doesn't come where we cannot hide any longer."

Marie steps down from the podium, her words echoing through the minds of those listening. For a moment there is nothing but silence, then Xavier begins clapping, followed by others. James takes the podium again.

"Umm, yes, thank you Commander," he says, then quickly moves away from the subject. "Next up, we have the last Viper squadron of the _Prometheus_ who will be performing a ceremonial flyby lead by Lieutenant Alicia Minerva."

The crowd watches as the Viper fighters fly over the windowed roof of the room.

In the cockpit of her Viper, Alicia is quiet, thinking over what her mother had just said.

**00000**

A few hours later, most of the guests have left, and the Caprica Luxury vessel that was transporting Xavier was leaving, Alicia comes up alongside it in her Viper.

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my call sign is Renegade, and I'll be your escort back to Caprica,"_ Alicia says over the wireless, honestly she was just glad to finally be off the _Prometheus_.

"Glad to have you along, Renegade," the pilot says with a nod.

"Mr. Secretary, is everything all right?" A scrawny young man with brown hair says, talking to Xavier who is in his seat.

"Yes, everything is fine, Todd," Xavier sighs, the truth was that he had hoped things would have gone better with Marie. He had worked for years on Human-Mutant relations, and even though things where finally better, he still felt a little sad, he wasn't going to be around long enough to see the next generation of Mutants. He had cancer, and his doctor had only given him a few more months at the most, but he kept it secret.

He leans back and closes his eyes, for now he just had to relax and get back to Caprica, he'd worry about that later.

**00000**

"What you're telling me is, that you're a Cylon?" Robert asks, looking at the blonde woman in shock. "I find that hard to believe!"

"And why's that?" The blonde woman asks.

"Last time anyone saw any of the Cylons, they looked more like walking chrome toasters, not like..." Robert says, trailing off a bit.

"Those models still have their uses," the blonde woman says, smirking a little. "After all, you cannot really expect us to do all the menial work."

"Us, you mean there are more of you?" Robert asks.

"There are twelve human models if that's what you're asking," the blonde woman says. "I am one of the Zeta models."

"And what the hell do you want with me?" Robert demands, then it dawns on him, grabbing his phone he starts dialing a number. "I have to call my Lawyer..."

"That won't be necessary," the woman says.

"You're telling me that I betrayed my species to the Cylons, I need to contact my lawyer, he'll know what to do," Robert says.

"That won't be necessary because shortly there won't be anyone left to charge you with treason," the blonde woman says. "The children of humanity are coming home."

Robert watches in shock as there is a flash in the distance. "But, you have to have some sort of plan..." he says, panicking. "You can't just let yourself die."

"I'll just download to another body, I can't die," the woman says, then grabs him, whispering in his ear. "You must find the Hybrid."

Before Robert can question what that means, a nuclear bomb detonates close by, shattering the windows.

**00000**

_"This just in, we are getting reports of nuclear strikes against several colonies, including Caprica,"_ the oice over the radio says, Xavier looks up, glancing at the radio.

"Turn that up," he says.

"Yes sir," the passenger says, turning up the volume.

_"There have unconfirmed reports that the President and his cabinet where killed in the initial attack,"_ the radio continues._ "No one has claimed responsibility for the attacks, but contacts in the Colonial Fleet have said that the Cylons are believed to be behind the attack."_

"Help me into my chair," Xavier says, struggling into his chair, he heads for the cockpit, opening up the door to talk to the pilot. "Excuse me, have there been any reports from the colonies? On the radio, they where saying Caprica was attacked."

The captain is quiet, looking down at a report in his hands, he slowly hands it to Xavier.

"I see..." Xavier says. "Transmit a message on channel 041-Alpha, send my code, 90024 to confirm I'm alive."

"Yes Mr. Secretary," the pilot nods, sending the transmission as Xavier heads back out.

"How far down are you?" Todd asks as Xavier returns to his seat.

"36th in line, not the best odds," Xavier says shaking his head. "We'll just wait, and see what happens next."

**00000**

"That was an interesting speech, Commander," Logan says, he and Marie are talking in the CIC. "Though, I get the feeling it wasn't exactly what you had prepared."

"Well, there are somethings that need to be said more than others," Marie says, shaking her head. "Well, its been an honor serving with you, Colonel."

"Likewise, Commander," Logan says.

"Commander, I'm getting a message from Fleet Command," the communications officer Ensign Jean Grey, a woman with long red hair says, taking a piece of paper and handing it to Marie.

"My Gods..." Marie says, handing it to Logan.

"What are they trying to pull, this has to be some sort of retirement prank," Logan says.

"Its not, they wouldn't do that," Marie says, then picks up the phone off the console. "Patch me through to the whole ship."

"You're patched through, ma'am," Jean says.

"This is the Commander," Marie says, speaking into the phone. "I just recieved word on a Cylon attack on our home colonies. While reports are still coming in, there have been confirmed reports of nuclear strikes against the planets of Picon, Gemmenon, and Caprica..."

There is a silence throughout the ship, realizing the rammifications of what's going on.

"Admiral Abernathy on board the Battlestar _Avalon_ has mobilized the fleet to make a counterattack against the Cylons. We now have to get this ship ready for combat, mobilize all forces, everyone to battle stations. We've trained for this, now the time has come to put our training to use. For as of this moment, we are at war."

_To be Continued..._

**00000**

_**And that begins the adventure of the Battlestar **_**Prometheus_ and the survivors of the Cylon Nuclear Holocaust in this version of the story._**

**_But, what did the Zeta Model mean by the Hybrid? That'll be a mystery for another time._**

**_What happens next? The adventure continues as the _Prometheus_' squadrons go to fight the Cylons among other things. Find out the next part of the story in chapter 2, "Exile."_**

**_See you then._**


	2. Exile

_Well, here comes chapter 2 of Battlestar Prometheus, there are still many a mystery left to be revealed, not the least of which is the identity of the 12 Cylons like in the show, but one greater mystery remains._

_Who is the Hybrid that the blonde Cylon was referring to? That is one thing that will remain a mystery until the time that I decide to reveal their identity._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Battlestar Galactica._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**EXILE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"Action stations, action stations, set condition one throughout the ship," Logan says speaking into the phone, people are rushing around across the ship, most of them hadn't even been in combat before, as he sets the phone down he looks at Marie. "Commander, are you sure about this? We're not even completely armed, our last squadron of Vipers are still heading for Caprica."

"We'll have to manage, I don't care if we have to throw rocks at the Cylons, we'll fight them somehow," Marie says. "Lieutenant Forge, I want to know of any space traffic, friendly or otherwise."

"Yes ma'am," Forge says, and starts working.

"Colonel Howlette, start searching for a munitians depot, something that we can use to arm ourselves," Marie continues. "There has to be something left we can use."

"Yes ma'am," Logan says, hesitating for a moment and then he starts to work.

"Commander, it looks like the fleet is massing near Virgon," Forge reports.

"Ensign Grey, transmit a message to Admiral Abernathy, tell him that we'll be in position to meet up with the rest of the fleet as soon as we can get this ship armed," Marie says, getting a nod from Jean who starts inputting commands into her console.

Marie looks up at the DRADIS screen, half expecting to see a contact appear on it at any moment.

_Gods, protect your children on this day_, she thinks to herself, sending a prayer out to the Gods in the hope that they listen.

**00000**

Meanwhile en-route to Caprica, the Viper MK-VII fighters are moving on schedule. Along with them is a Raptor, a recon and transport vessel a little larger than the Vipers. Flying the Raptor is Lieutenant Jubilation Lee, better known as Jubilee, and her ECO Sam "Cannonball" Gunthrie.

_"Attention, all colonial forces, Cylon attack under way, keep a look out for Cylon forces,"_ the wireless says, Jubilee glances back at Sam.

_"All right, you all heard the message, Jubilee, Cannonball, I want you to keep an eye on DRADIS, let us know if you pick up anything,"_ the CAG says.

"Got it, we'll let you know," Jubilee says. "Cannonball, let me know if anything shows up on DRADIS."

"Not reading anything yet," Sam reports, Jubilee breathes a sigh of relief, then the DRADIS begins flashing. "I'm picking up something... unknown contacts, at least one whole squadron!"

"Captain, we're picking up something," Jubilee says, tapping her wireless. "Squadron of bogeys..."

"Wait, clearing up interference," Sam says. "Now picking up 10 enemy fighters... correction, 8 fighters."

_"Raptor 259, hang back while we investigate,"_ the CAG says. _"Cannonball, keep an eye on DRADIS, let me know if anything changes."_

"Yes sir," Sam says while Jubilee moves the ship off.

**00000**

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Scott says, coming into the CIC.

"Lieutenant, welcome to the CIC," Marie says, looking up from the center console. "Lieutenant, I'm sure by now you're aware of what's going on."

"Yes ma'am, what can I do to help?" Scott asks.

"I need a Viper squadron ready to fly when we enter the fight," Marie says.

"Commander, we don't have any Vipers on board to enter the fight," Logan points out.

"I seem to recall there being a squadron of Vipers on the starboard hangar deck this morning, Colonel," Marie points out. "Tell DaCosta and his deck gang that I want the Vipers refitted and ready for battle."

"Yes ma'am," an officer says, passing the message down to the hangar deck.

"Commander Minerva, latest report in from Fleet Command," Jean says, handing a sheet of paper to Marie.

"By the Gods..." Marie says. "More reports coming in, 30 Battlestars have been confirmed lost in the Cylon attack.."

"That's a quarter of the Battlestars in active service..." Scott says.

"Commander, I'm getting more reports," Jean says. "Its, strange, I'm getting reports of equipment malfunctions all over, the Battlestar _Ulysses _had a complete shutdown before being destroyed."

"An entire Battlestar?" Marie says, looking at Jean. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"No ma'am," Jean says, shaking her head.

"Gods save us all if the Cylons are that powerful," Marie says.

**00000**

"Captain, I've got two confirmed signatures," Jubilee reports, that was odd, the Cylons should be all over the system, why only send two? "Cannonball, can you confirm?"

"Confrimed," Sam says.

_"All right Jubilee, stay in position and we'll take care of it,"_ the CAG says as the Viper squadron moves forward towards the two enemy contacts in the distance.

As the Vipers come up on the two ships, they resemble an elongated cockpit with two wings jutting out in front of it. They turn towards the Vipers, but do not start firing yet.

"Weapons free," The CAG says. "Open fire..."

That's when it happens, his Viper suddenly goes dark as he starts to pull the trigger.

"Gods, what now..." he mutters, trying to re-activate his systems, he presses his wireless. "Anyone reading me, my systems are down, repeat, all systems are down..."

There is no response, only static, he looks over at his wingman and realizes that his Viper is in the same condition. Then he see's the two Raiders streaking towards them, he frantically works to try and restart the systems as the two Raiders open fire, their bullets tearing through his Viper as it explodes.

Back on the Raptor, Jubilee and Sam are watching in horror as the squadron is destroyed before their very eyes.

"Lieutenant, they're heading our way, we need to get out of here," Sam says, Jubilee is still in shock.

"All those people..." She says as the DRADIS flashes that the Cylon Raiders are heading towards the Raptor.

"Jubilation, snap out of it!" Sam says, putting an arm on Jubilee's shoulder, she snaps out of it just as the raiders launch missiles.

"Deploying swallows to intercept," Jubilee says, inputting commands and moves the Raptor, deploying the interceptors that collide with the missiles, the explosions however hit the Raptor's drive pod.

"We've taken heavy damage, we're going to have to set her down somewhere," Jubilee says, moving the raptor off quickly. "What's the nearest planet?"

"Caprica, do you think we can make it?" Sam asks.

"We have to try," Jubilee says, pulling the Raptor into close orbit with Caprica. The battle over the planet had already been lost, they could see the wreckage of the Battlestars in defense of Caprica strewn over the system as they pushed their way to the planet to land.

There would be time to mourn later, now they had to get to land.

**00000**

"I'm afraid I've got confirmed reports of nuclear strikes against several colonies, and unconfirmed strikes on the others," Xavier says, talking to the other people on board the _Elysium_, this announcement is met with despair from the other passengers.

"What about Aerilon?" One calls out.

"How much damage was dealt to Caprica?" Another asks, more questions

"People, please, calm down, I don't know anything more than what I've told you," Xavier says, pushing his wheelchair back to try and get away from the mob of questions. "When we hear more, I'll let you know."

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge?" James Maddrox asks, getting a glare from Xavier.

"Mr. Maddrox, I am the senior government official on this vessel, that puts me in charge," Xavier says, James looks at him for a moment angrily.

"Mister Secretary, we've got someone on line for you," the Captain says coming in, breaking the tension, and Xavier nods, wheeling into the cockpit as the captain hands him the communicator.

"This is Charles Xavier," he says.

_"Charles? Oh thank the Gods, we where afraid you'd been hit as well,"_ the voice on the other end says, Xavier recognizes it as one of the President's aides.

"Sean, where is the President?" Xavier asks, hoping to get some sort of answer before their conversation was cut off.

_"We're still working on that, Caprica City was hit pretty hard when they struck Caprica,"_ Sean says on the other end. _"These Cylons are ruthless, the President tried to send a surrender after the attack on Picon, it was ignored."_

"Is there any more word on..." Xavier starts to say but is cut off by static, he looks at the Captain who shakes his head. "All right, let me know if..."

_"_Elysium_, I'm picking up a Cylon missile on intercept course for your position!"_ Alicia's voice is heard over the wireless communicator, the DRADIS in the cockpit confirms the reading from the Viper.

"Confirmed Renegade," The Captain says. "Do you have any way of taking it out?"

_"Maybe,"_ Alicia says on the other end.

In her Viper, Alicia pushes forward the throttle, her eyes darting over the DRADIS console as she spots the missile in front of her. She moves the targeting sensors so that she has a clear shot at the missile, and squeezes the trigger, weaving from side to side as the missile does so too before finally hitting it with a lucky shot. However the explosion leaves the Viper damaged and left floating in space, but its pilot still alive.

"Uh, _Elysium_, I could use a hand over here," Alicia says kind of sheepishly.

Thankfully the _Elysium_ comes to her rescue quickly, and soon she finds herself and her ship in the cargo bay. As she gets out of her Viper, she is approached by James, who is looking very unhappy.

"Lieutenant, I'm glad you're here, at least someone here is going to actually take charge," James says, getting a weird look from Alicia.

"What, is the Captain not doing his job right?" Alicia asks.

"The Captain's not in charge," James says as they start to enter the cabin. "Lieutenant, since you're our military escort, I think that..."

"Ah, Lieutenant, glad to see you made it," Xavier says as they enter the front end of the cabin. "I was thinking, we can't be the only ship out here, so we should start searching for more survivors, find some place to hide."

"Yes Mr. Secretary," Alicia says, and smirks at James as Xavier heads back to the cockpit. "Guess he's in charge."

James just glares at her.

**00000**

On Caprica, Sam and Jubilee are getting the Raptor repaired in a field that seems safe, as they start to work a group of civilians are making their way towards the downed Raptor, causing the two to pause in their work. The Civilians stop in front of the Raptor, Jubilee puts a hand on her pistol.

"Please, I'll pay you, get me off this planet, I have cubits!" One of the civilians shouts.

"What about the children?" A woman's voice calls out.

The crowd is getting unruly, several of them start walking forward, trying to force their way on board the Raptor. Jubilee draws her pistol and fires it into the air, which gets them to back off quickly, quieting them down.

"All right, we'll take the children on board," Jubilee says, motioning forward, the crowd parts as several children climb aboard the Raptor.

"We can't just leave these people behind," Sam says, pulling Jubilee off to the side to talk. "How many people do you think we can fit aboard and still make orbit?"

"I'd say, three adults," Jubilee says, Sam nods and grabs a flight manual and a marker.

"All right, we have three spots free, here's how we're going to do this," Sam says. "Everyone is going to get a piece of paper with a number on it, we are going to draw three numbers and whoever has the numbers drawn will get a spot on the Raptor. If anyone tries to rush the Raptor, they will be shot."

There is a murmur among the crowd as Sam starts ripping out pages. Towards the back of the crowd, Robert Kelly is looking around nervously.

**00000**

Back on board the _Prometheus_, the deck crew has put the finishing touches on the old Mark II Vipers. In the CIC, the command crew is still working to find a munitions depot that would have been untouched by either colonial forces or the Cylons.

"Maybe they won't come after us..." Logan says, so far they hadn't been targeted by the Cylons.

"I doubt it," Marie says. "Even if the _Prometheus_ is an older ship, we're still Colonial Fleet, they'll come after us eventually."

"Lieutenant Forge, have you had any progress on locating us something to shoot with?" Marie asks, looking at Forge.

"Still working on it," Forge says. "I'm running locations by reports coming in, so far most depots where either hit in the attack or where emptied."

"Then lets hope we don't need it until then," Marie says, then suddenly the DRADIS begins flashing.

"Picking up DRADIS contacts... Gods its the Cylons!" Jean says as the contacts start to increase in number. "There's an entire squadron out there!"

Marie grabs the phone, nodding to get patched through to the ship. "This is the Commander, prepare for combat, scramble Vipers," she says as the Cylons get closer and closer.

The Vipers that had been rebuilt where being launched one by one from the launch tubes quickly in order to combat the incoming Raiders. However one gets caught in the launch tube, piloted by Scott Summers who is not looking happy.

"What the frak happened?" He says into the wireless.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, this is still old tech," the technician says with a shrug, Scott slams his fist down on the console.

Meanwhile in space, the Vipers have engaged the enemy Raiders, their older tech kept them from being affected by the same thing that shut down the more modern Vipers, so the Cylons had to face them in combat. Not expecting this level of resistance, the Cylons suffer several casualties before they manage to regroup and fight the Colonial fighters.

As the battle rages, in the CIC Marie watches the DRADIS screen as both Vipers and Raiders flicker off as they are destroyed. The ship shudders slightly as some missiles miss their marks and impact the hull, but the _Prometheus_ had been built to take this kind of punishment and worse.

_"We're ready to launch, Lieutenant,"_ the technician's voice is heard over the speakers as another Viper is launched and Scott enters the fight.

"Not bad for some old tech, huh colonel?" Marie says with a smirk, looking at Logan who smirks back.

"Not bad at all," he says.

Back in space, Scott's Viper is chasing after a Raider that was starting to get too close to the _Prometheus_. Just as he fires on the Raider, it launches three missiles that head for the _Prometheus_, he turns his Viper quickly, turning his attention to the three missiles as they streak towards the Battlestar.

"_Prometheus_, I've got three missiles heading for you!" He says into his headset. "Trying to shoot them down."

"Commander, I'm getting a radiation alert," Forge says. "Ma'am, they're nukes."

"Cyclops, focus on the missiles, they are nuclear, repeat, nuclear!" Marie says.

Scott fires on the missiles, taking two of them out as he does, but the third one eludes his targeting.

_"_Prometheus_, there's still one nuke left, I can't stop it!"_ Scott shouts over the wireless as he continues to try and shoot down the nuke.

"Brace for impact!" Marie says as the nuke strikes the forward flight pod of the _Prometheus_, resulting in an explosion that sets the hull ablaze.

**00000**

A few minutes after the nuclear strike against the _Prometheus_, Roberto DaCosta is working at the Damage control console with Captain Evan Daniels, the third in command. While the Cylons had been destroyed, the _Prometheus _had taken heavy damage, and was in a slow uncontrolled spin.

"Colonel, I've got teams working to get the fires under control," Roberto says as Logan comes up behind them. "Just give me another minute and it'll be under control."

"Chief, that fire is heading right for the fuel lines," Logan says, tapping the screen. "If we decompress these areas, the fires will be put out."

"But sir, I've got over 80 workers down there, if you decompress these areas, they'll all die!" Roberto protests, looking towards Marie who is working with another officer. "Colonel, give me one minute, just 60 seconds!"

"Captain, you have your orders, begin the decompression sequence," Logan says, moving off, Roberto and Evan exchange glances briefly and Evan inputs a command, Roberto looks away as the screen indicates a total decompression of the selected sections.

"I hope you're happy, Colonel," Roberto says, walking past Logan, he had to figure out what this meant now.

"Is everything all right, Colonel?" Marie asks, looking up at Logan.

"Everything is fine, Commander," Logan says. "Everything is under control now."

"Make sure it stays that way, Colonel," Marie says. "We cannot afford to make mistakes in this kind of situation."

She only hoped that they'd find some place to go to in time.

**00000**

Back in the field on Caprica, two numbers have been drawn and the civilians have joined Sam, Jubilee, and the children on the Raptor. Jubilee draws out the third piece of paper, unfolding it as she reads it out loud.

"Number 34, Number 34," Jubilee says, as the members of the crowd look around, no one comes forward right away.

"Excuse me young man, can you tell me what this says?" An old woman standing next to Robert asks, holding a piece of paper. He looks at it and see's that the piece of paper reads 34, he looks like he's about to say something when Sam notices him.

"Doctor Robert Kelly?" Sam asks, calling over the noise of the crowd.

Kelly starts to panic, afraid that they had realized his unwitting compliance in the Cylon attack, he does the first thing that he can think of. "This woman has number 34!" He shouts out, and starts walking forward with the old woman as Sam steps down to help the woman onto the Raptor, Kelly starts to walk away.

"Dr. Kelly, get on board the Raptor," Sam says, getting a strange look from Jubilee.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jubilee asks, looking her ECO in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I'm giving up my seat on the Raptor," Sam says.

"WHAT?" Jubilee shouts, not sure what to say to that.

"Look, Jubes, that's Doctor Robert Kelly, if humans, mutants are going to survive, then we'll need people like him more than people like me," Sam says. "Just get them out of here, get them to safety."

"We'll come back for you, Sam, I swear it," Jubilee says as she reluctantly gets into the Raptor's cockpit.

"They can't just go like that!" One of the refugees says as the door closes and the Raptor starts to take off. He tries to climb onto the Raptor as its taking off, only to get shot by Sam, causing him to fall off.

As the Raptor departs, Robert for a brief moment could swear he saw the Cylon Zeta in the crowd.

As they leave orbit, a young girl with grey skin and hair, wearing a more casual outfit joins Jubilee in the cockpit.

"Are you okay, kid?" Jubilee asks, looking at the boy.

"I'm fine, I guess..." the girl says. "My, parents where killed in the attacks..."

"I'm sorry, I lost my parents when I was about your age," Jubilee says, sighing a little. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Olivia, but everyone calls me Spyder," the girl says.

"Well, its nice to meet you Spyder, I'm Jubilee," Jubilee says with a light smile. "Don't worry, we'll all be okay."

"Thank you, Jubilee," Spyder says with a smile.

**00000**

"Mister Secretary, I'm getting another message on the same channel," the Captain of the _Elysium_ reports to Xavier as he wheels in, the Captain hands him the printed message.

"Its, an automated message sent in the event of the death of the president," Xavier says. "Transmit my authorization code again on the same channel, it will let them know that I am still alive."

"Yes sir," the Captain says, transmitting the code again as Xavier wheels back into the main cabin, he stops next to Alicia who is looking out the window.

"Lieutenant, is everything all right?" Xavier asks, Alicia looks at him and nods.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Secretary," Alicia says. "I was just thinking... before all this started, the Commander, my mom, she wanted for us to be a family again. Now, I don't know if we're going to get that chance."

"Lieutenant, I know your mother from before she was the Commander," Xavier says. "I remember, back when it was the Institute on Caprica, she was the one who always managed to get out of the tough situations. She didn't survive two wars to die this easily."

"I know, and I pray to the Gods that you're right," Alicia says. "So, what do you think the odds are that you're next in the line of succession?"

"Honestly, very slim," Xavier says. "Back when we first started all this, it was never about the politics. All of us myself, your mother, the other members of the X-Men, we wanted to make it better for Mutants."

"Yeah, and it took a war with the Cylons to actually make it work," Alicia says.

"And for 25 years, there has been no resurgence of violence between humans and mutants," Xavier says. "Then President Reimus offered me this position in his administration, the first President to have a Mutant as a member of his cabinent in 14 years, and I jumped at the opportunity."

"My mother once told me that you opposed her joining the Colonial Fleet," Alicia says.

"It was a different time," Xavier says with a sigh. "Your mother did it out of loyalty to Libran, even after all the fighting we did against the Colonial Fleet, especially on Sagittaron, a lot of us where afraid that once the Cylons where defeated, things would go back to the way they where before."

"My mother would kill me for telling you this, but she once told me something," Alicia says. "She told me that you where the wisest, kindest man she has ever met. You really did make a difference to her."

"She doesn't show it that often," Xavier says.

"Well, that's my mother for you," Alicia chuckles. "Sometimes, she has a hard time showing her true feelings."

"Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed over the years," Xavier laughs. Then he turns somber as the Captain walks into the cabin, looking at a piece of paper. "Captain, is everything all right?"

"Mr. Secretary..." the Captain says, handing the piece of paper to Xavier, who reads it over.

"We, are going to need a priest," he says, folding up the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket. Alicia nods and goes around, looking to see if there was a priest on board the _Elysium_.

The search is quick, she finds a female priest named Irene who was part of the government delegation that had been on _Prometheus_ for the ceremony. An older blind woman with short brown hair, wearing the trappings of a member of the clergy. She unrolls a scroll, and places it in front of her where Xavier can reach.

"Raise your right hand," Irene says and Xavier does so, placing his hand on the scroll. "Repeat after me. I, Charles Francis Xavier..."

"I, Charles Francis Xavier," Xavier repeats.

"Do solemnly swear," Irene continues.

"Do solemnly swear," Xavier says.

"To do honor to the office of the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol," Irene says.

"To do honor to the office of the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol," Xavier repeats.

"And to uphold the Articles of Colonization," Irene says.

"And to uphold the Articles of Colonization," Xavier says.

"With every fiber of my being," Irene finishes.

"With every fiber of my being," Xavier finishes.

"Congradulations, Mister President," Alicia says as Xavier wheels away, she shakes his hand.

**00000**

Back aboard the _Prometheus_, Marie is working at a console to make sure everything is in order in the event that they had to make a quick escape.

"Commander, the latest casualty reports..." Logan says, handing a sheet to Marie who reads it over, shaking her head.

"Do we have any progress on finding a munitions depot?" Marie asks.

"Uh, yes ma'am, we have confirmation that there should be weapons still on the Ragnar Anchorage," Logan reports. "But that's on the other side of the system."

"Then we have no choice," Marie says. "Prepare for an FTL jump."

"Ma'am, are you sure that is safe?" Jean asks.

"We don't have much of a choice, we've got the Cylon fleet between us and Ragnar," Marie says.

"Well, we have our orders, prepare for the jump," Logan says, backing off as Roberto steps forward to talk to Marie.

"Ma'am, I could have saved those lives, if I just had enough time," Roberto says, Marie doesn't look at him right away. "Commander, those people didn't have to die."

"Chief, there is no guarantee that you could have saved them," Marie says. "I feel for you, losing people under your command is never easy, and it won't get easier. You did all you could to keep them safe."

"With all due respect ma'am, I just needed another minute, I could have saved those lives," Roberto says.

"The Colonel made the right call, Chief," Marie says. "We may not like the result, but we made the right call."

"Excuse me, Commander," Jean says, coming up with another dispatch and handing it to Marie, all the while people are rushing around to get the ship ready for the jump.

"These engines are so old, are we even sure that we can make the jump?" Forge asks, looking at Logan.

"The _Prometheus_ is rated for faster than light travel, she'll hold together," Logan says, then quietly to himself. "I hope."

"Admiral Abernathy is dead," Marie says speaking up, this stops everyone in their tracks. "The Battlestar _Avalon_ was destroyed in battle over Virgon along with most of the remaining fleet, including the _Osiris_, _Hawkeye_, and _Victory_. What this means now is that it is more important than ever to get this ship into the fight, otherwise their sacrifices will be for nothing."

"Commander, who is in Command of the Fleet now?" Logan asks, this gets a pause from Marie.

"Send a message system wide," Marie says. "Message reads, 'This is Commander Minerva on board the _Prometheus_, I am taking command of the Fleet. All surviving ships rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage in order to prepare for a counter attack against the Cylons.'"

"Yes ma'am," Jean says, sending the transmission to the surviving ships in the fleet.

**00000**

On board _Elysium, _the ship has begun to gather together civilian vessels that had managed to survive the Cylon assault. Alicia in her exploration of the ship, she finds that there are several of the _Prometheus'_ Electro Pulse generators that had been placed onboard after the decommissioning ceremony. After checking them out, she makes her way back to the main cabin and steps into the cockpit where the Captain hands her a copy of Marie's message.

"Well, she's still alive at least," Alicia chuckles lightly.

"We're coming up on the group of ships, Mr. President," the Captain reports, nodding to Xavier.

"Lets say hello, shall we?" Xavier says with a nod.

"Civilian fleets this is the _El..._" the Captain starts to say, then smiles a little. "This is _Colonial One_."

_"_Colonial One_, its good to hear from you,"_ the response comes from one of the vessels. _"We've been gathering as many ships as we can just like you said."_

"Good," Xavier says as _Colonial One_ moves into place with the other ships.

"Lieutenant Minerva, I'm getting a message over the wireless, its from the _Prometheus_," the Captain says, handing the communications phone to Alicia.

"This is Lieutenant Minerva," Alicia says into the phone.

_"This is _Prometheus _actual,"_ Marie's voice says on the other end. _"Its good to hear your voice again, Alicia."_

"Likewise, Commander, mom," Alicia says.

_"Can I expect you at Ragnar Station soon?" _Marie asks, Alicia shakes her head.

"Negative _Prometheus_ actual, we are currently in the middle of rescue operations," Alicia says.

_"Lieutenant, we are in the middle of a war, you need to follow my orders," _Marie says on the other end.

"I am following orders, from the President of the 12 Colonies," Alicia says.

_"The President? You're taking orders from the Secretary of Mutant Affairs, Lieutenant, not the President,"_ Marie says, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own daughter. _"I want acknowledgement that you will be at Ragnar."_

"Acknowledged, that message was received," Alicia says.

Then suddenly an alarm goes off before Marie can say anything else, the DRADIS shows that a missile is heading right for the fleet.

"I'll have to call you back, Commander," Alicia says, setting down the phone and running out of the cockpit.

**00000**

"Commander, we've lost communication with the vessel," Jean reports, then suddenly an alarm goes off. "Ma'am, I'm picking up remote telemetry from that area, Cylon Nuclear warheads!"

"Alicia, please, answer me!" Marie shouts into the communicator as she watches the screen showing the warheads heading for the ships. "Can we make it to them in time?"

"Negative ma'am," Forge reports.

Marie watches in horror as the screen turns white, when its over, the screen is empty. Everyone looks at her, trying to figure out what was the next move.

"Continue jump prep..." Marie says, though the pain is evident in her voice.

**00000**

_**And so ends chapter 2 of Battlestar Prometheus, what happened? Did Colonial One survive? Will the crew make it to Ragnar Anchorage in one piece? What else do the Cylons have planned?**_

_**Find out next time as the **_**Prometheus**_** continues its preperations to enter the fight in chapter 3, "Ragnarok."**_


End file.
